


【AWM/祁炀】永远年轻，侠骨柔情

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 照例前文lof：yulu5235ooc口，操射破车熄火致歉
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 26





	【AWM/祁炀】永远年轻，侠骨柔情

**Author's Note:**

> 照例前文lof：yulu5235
> 
> ooc  
> 口，操射  
> 破车熄火致歉

祁醉是被于炀吵醒的。

迷迷糊糊间有人轻柔地用口腔包裹住了下身，笨拙而又色情地舔舐这龟头，祁醉可以清晰地感受到于炀是怎么一点一点把自己的阳物塞进口腔，直到龟头抵在了一处狭窄紧致的地方，激出于炀一丝呜咽，但还是不要命地为祁醉做着深喉。

“唔，你干嘛！”祁醉在于炀吸入深处不断抽插时彻底清醒过来，身下隐隐有到达顶峰的趋势：“快出来”

于炀闻言，没有理会，更加卖力地吞吐着，来不及吞下的涎水顺着下颚线流下，晕湿了床单，在祁醉达到高潮的前一刻，他猛地一吞，悉数吞下了祁醉射出的白浊。

祁醉突然不想做人了。

唇角沾着可疑的白色液体，红肿着，泛着水光，让人忍不住想要蹂躏。

祁醉把于炀拉到自己腿上，直起身，摸着于炀的脖颈：“难受吗”

“有点”于炀红着脸挪了挪，正巧让祁醉抵上了自己已经反复扩张的后穴。

“嘶，突然这么浪？小队长，是不是偷偷看东西了，嗯？”

“没，没有！”于炀眼神闪躲着：“队长，您随便做，不要生我气好不好”

祁醉一时没反应过来：“生气？”

“您这几天都没有理我”于炀想起就生气，控诉着祁醉。

“小队长，我这几天给你准备惊喜呢，不过，还是对不起”

“先不说这个，小哥哥，下面这么湿，自己扩张过了？”祁醉现在才发现于炀浑身都是赤裸着的，而后方湿热无比的去处更是勾的他心猿意马。

于炀心中只想着自己闹了个笑话，正恼着呢，故意避开了祁醉的吻，好巧不巧落在了自己的喉结上。

祁醉顺势轻咬着于炀的喉结，吻一路向下，来到了早已挺立的两点红樱。

“这么快上面下面就立起来了？小哥哥”

于炀面红耳赤不去听祁醉的污言秽语，又偏偏被挑逗软了身子，只好闷闷趴在祁醉肩头任人动作。

一上一下的动作激得于炀冒出几丝喘息，祁醉一下一下顶着穴口，进入时被紧紧吸住，出来时又苦苦挽留，祁醉只觉得自己再忍下去就是圣人了，见于炀并无任何不适，一挺腰就长驱直入。

于炀一瞬间软倒了身子巨大的事物进入体内的异样感逐渐被快感取代，祁醉仿佛是故意似的，专往敏感处顶弄，于炀像是一滩春水，两膝跪都跪不住，腰也软的不可思议，只好随着祁醉摆弄，兀自咬着唇不肯出声。

“啊！”祁醉极具技巧的九浅一深让于炀几近失神，也顾不上什么羞耻，拖着长调就叫出了声。

祁醉偏偏还不打算放过他，紧接着就是疯狂地抽插：“小队长，叫出来，我想听”

穴口已经被不断出入的器物弄得发红，润滑混着体液被摸出白沫，水声和甜腻的叫声很快在房间里回荡，让人面红耳赤。

于炀彻底失了力，祁醉无法，只好把于炀摆  
成侧躺的姿势，顺着湿滑的去处又嵌了进去。

这个姿势进入地更加深，内壁的褶皱被撑开，于炀伸手想要抚慰自己，却又被祁醉强势地拿开：“乖，不用手。”

“队长，唔”  
“怎么了”祁醉故意顶着敏感处，明故故问道  
“手……我不行了，帮我”

于炀被几乎灭顶的快感折磨到失神，偏生祁醉不准他用手，卡在不上不下的快感中直教人发狂。

“不”祁醉抬高于炀的腰，不让他悄悄在床单上摩，霸道地说：“我想看你被我操射”

于炀被这话语撩到语塞，只觉得自己就是死在这床上也值得了，两手一松懈，就被祁醉眼疾手快地抓到了背后。

最后高潮来临的时候于炀已经不知今夕是何夕，一会儿流着眼泪求祁醉帮自己纾解，一会又顺着祁醉的想法把手背到身后，后穴也不断挽留着祁醉出入的阳物，不要命地往里吞着。

“啊！”于炀一声惊呼，竟是被祁醉生生用后面高潮了，祁醉也加快了速度，故意吓着于炀，低语：“小哥哥，我射进来好不好？”


End file.
